


Olive You

by allikazaam



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Spideypool Gift Exchange, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allikazaam/pseuds/allikazaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is having trouble telling Peter three really important words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive You

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift fic for [@askladypoolnspideygwen](http://askladypoolnspideygwen.tumblr.com/) for a spideypool gift exchange hosted by [@spideypoolexchange](http://spideypoolexchange.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoy it, Remmy! :)

_The first time it happened_ was when they were watching a movie together. Peter was trying really hard to behave and just watch the damn movie, but Wade had other plans. He wouldn't stop throwing popcorn at Peter, try to talk to him, and try to put his hands where they shouldn't be. It somehow got to the point that Peter had to throw the popcorn bowl across the room to make him stop but really only gave Wade the chance to throw himself onto him. Peter giggled as he tried to push him off as his boyfriend showered his neck with little kisses and nibbles.

"Stop- stop it!" Peter laughed, his smile contradicting his words.

Wade rested his chin on Peter's chest and grinned at him. "I lo-" He cut himself off with wide eyes, biting his lip.

"You what?" Peter asked, smile slowly diminishing every second it took him to answer.

"I lo- lo-" he furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head. "I lo- located your... tickle spot."

"My wha- ah! Wade!" Peter screeched as his boyfriend jammed his fingers in the crook of his neck. Whatever Wade was going to say was forgotten through giggles and kisses.

\------

_The second time it happened_ was when they were walking home while it rained. Wade swore that the weather forecast was wrong and it would be sunshine and rainbows all day, so he didn't bring an umbrella. Peter, being the sensible person that he was, remembered to bring one, and Wade, feeling upset that he was wrong, refused to share the umbrella with his boyfriend despite his many offers. Instead, he decided to try to get Peter as wet as he was by stomping in every puddle he could find and splashing him. He not only succeeded his goal, but got Peter mad too.

"Wade!" He groaned, glaring at his soaked clothing. "Stop!"

"Make me," he taunted, jumping into another puddle. Peter glared at him. "What are you going to do, huh? What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna kill you," he more-so mumbled to himself.

Wade laughed. "Get in line."

"I'll drown you in these puddles."

"Aw, come on. You wouldn't do that."

"You're testing my patience," he grumbled. Wade laughed and stomped in the water, effectively hitting Peter. "Wade! Why are you doing this? Do you hate me or something?"

"Aw, no, silly. I lo- lo- lo-" Wade stuttered, standing still in the middle of a puddle. "I lo- uh, I lost my keys," he finally stated, aggressively patting his pockets.

Peter stared at him. "You what?"

"Y-yeah. My keys." He looked around the street as if his keys would be lying around somewhere. "I can't find them."

Peter took a deep breath. "You lost your keys, so now you're what - releasing your anger onto me?"

Wade hesitated. "Yes."

Peter sighed. "Whatever. You're lucky I brought my spare."

Wade stayed under the umbrella and was silent the rest of the walk home.

\------

_The third time it happened_ was when they were having dinner one day. Peter was telling him how perfectly well and swell his day went at work, Wade being suspiciously quiet.

“And so I said, _'he should've gotten a better scape_ goat _.'_ Some people chuckled but Jonah yelled at me. It'll probably be the headline or something – most of the witty ones are based off of little comments I say. So, anyways-” He was cut off by Wade slamming his hands onto the table. “Wade?”

“I'm gonna do it!” He screamed to himself. “I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna- you can't stop me.”

“Stop what?” Peter asked, gradually becoming very concerned. “Why would I stop you?”

“No no, that's not what I- just- give me your hands.”

“Wha-”

“Gimme. Your hands,” Wade breathed out, eyes closed and palms outstretched. Peter quickly put his hands in his. Another deep breath. “Peter...”

“Yeah?”

Wade opened his eyes and stared at him. Peter couldn't tell what was going through his mind but it probably wasn't good. They stayed in that position for a few moments before Wade opened his mouth.

“I-” he cleared his throat. “I- I lo... lo... looo-AGH FORGET IT!” Wade forcefully jumped up and stormed out of the room, angrily mumbling to himself along the way. A door slammed and Peter flinched at the sound.

\------

Events like this kept on happening for the next few weeks. Something would occur to make Wade gain the courage to say whatever he wanted to say, but then that courage would disappear a second later and he would storm off in a fit. Sometimes he almost said it in what Peter thought was an accident, but he would stop himself before he could finish and would then spend the the next few hours in silence.

It was starting to worry Peter.

It wasn't until one day that some real progress showed. Peter was swinging his way home after a particularly draining day of patrolling. He stopped two bank robberies and three muggings. He didn't know why, but a lot of people were on edge that day.

He scaled the walls of his apartment building, looking around before climbing in through a window. He leaned against his living room wall and sighed. He was sore all over and so, so tired. He just wanted to go to bed, maybe text Wade for a while. His bedroom seemed really inviting.

He was about to take off his mask when he heard a clanking noise coming from his kitchen. He suddenly became alert, jumping on the ceiling and making his way towards the noise. Light was shining from the entryway, shadows moving around. 

He popped his head into the room, finding the intruder near the counter. He quickly shot a web at him but the man only ducked.

"Hey, Pete. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Wade?" Peter dropped from the ceiling and took off his mask. "What are you doing here?"

"I just said. It's Valentine's Day!" Wade grinned over his shoulder.

"Really?" He asked. Wade hummed. "Already? You sure?"

"Yeah, why else would I be in your house?"

"So Valentine's Day is an excuse for you to break into my home?"

Wade laughed. "No, silly. I'm making dinner." He moved out of the way, showing off the vegetables he was cutting. Peter realized that there was something boiling on the stove. "Romantic dinner on the roof. Probably won't go that well, but it works in the fics, so I thought I would try it."

Peter stared at him. He was too tired for this. "What?"

"Never mind, not important. I guess I won't be getting a gift then?" Wade sighed, feigning sadness. Peter rolled his eyes but walking over to hug Wade from behind.

"I'll get you something tomorrow," he promised, giving him a quick kiss to his neck. "Something nice."

"Ooor," Wade turned his head to grin at him, "you can make up for it tonight?"

"Hmm, maybe."

"I'll get a hotel room."

"I already have a room."

"Yeah, but your bed is shit."

Peter rolled his eyes. "What are you making?" He asked, eyeing the tomatoes he was cutting.

"Gnocchi with Tomatoes, Basil, and Olives," he replied. "Gotta love Food Network."

"Ooo, olives. Can I have some?" He asked. Wade gestured to them with his knife, giving him the go-ahead. "Thanks. I'll be in my room, changing or sleeping, most likely sleeping. Just come up to tell me when you're finished if I don't come down."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you pass me a tomato?" Wade asked, hand outstretched towards the general direction of the tomatoes as he stirred the pasta. Peter quickly grabbed one and tossed it at him, Wade catching it easily and bringing it to the cutting board. "Thanks."

Peter hummed, turning to go to his room and popping an olive in his mouth. He paused mid-chew as an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Wade," he said after swallowing, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Hmm?" Wade hummed, looking up after a moment of silence to see Peter showing off his handful of olives. "What are you-"

" _Olive_ you," Peter replied, a stupid grin on his face. He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard a clattering sound. "Wade?"

Wade stood there, staring at Peter with a shocked and slightly terrified expression. His hands were frozen above the cutting board, tomatoes forgotten and knife on the floor. That was probably what caused the clanging noise.

"What?" Wade squeaked out, almost inaudible.

Peter kept the grin on his face, albeit now slightly strained. "Olive you. Get it? It's a pun."

"What?" He repeated, a little more louder.

"Olive you?" His smile disappeared. "Do you not get it? Explaining jokes always ruins them. See, it's a phonetics thing- hey, is that blood or tomato guts?"

"Uhh," Wade choked out, looking totally spaced. He looked down at his hands where something red was covering his finger and slowly dripping onto the floor. "Blood, I think."

"Oh, Jesus- Wade!" Peter gasped making a move to the bathroom. "Let me get the first aid kit-"

"No, no, Peter, babe, I'm fine!" He grabbed Peter with his non-wounded hand, stopping him and turning him around. "I'm fine, see?" He stuck his finger in his mouth to lick away the blood. It made Peter grimace, but it came out blood and cut free. "All better. Healing factor, remember?"

Peter sighed heavily, leaning his forehead against Wade's shoulder. Wade chuckled, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him to his chest.

"I'm so tired," Peter groaned. Wade rubbed his back.

"So," Wade cleared his throat after a moment, "about that olive thing..."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said, snuggling closer into Wade. "I didn't know my harmless pun would bring you physical pain."

"I'm fine with that, I'm just wondering something." He hesitated before continuing. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The olive thing. Do you... uh, olive me?" Wade grimaced at his wording.

"You mean do I love you?" Peter asked. Wade flinched. "Well, yeah."

"Wait, you do?" Wade brought him out to arms length, raking his eyes over his face. "Do you really?"

"Uh," Peter paused, thinking it over. "Yes, I do. Can I go to bed now?"

"You mean to tell me," Wade paused to take a deep breath, "that I've been drowning in anxiety for the past few months worrying about how I was going to tell you that I- uh, feel... stuff for you, and you make a pun and blow it off?"

"Look, I'm just really, _really_ tired and- wait, what do you mean drowning in anxiety? Are you okay?" Peter asked. Wade buried his head in the crook of Peter's neck and mumbled something. "Is that what you've been trying to say to me this whole time? You love me?"

He hesitated. "Maybe?" Peter started laughing. "Hey, don't do that! I'm being serious here!"

"You're so silly," Peter chuckled, "thinking I didn't already know."

Wade shot his head up. "What?"

"I heard your little mumblings to yourself. You're not as quiet as you think you are. Plus there aren't that many verbs that start with 'lo', and you were starting to run out. Process of elimination."

"Oh," Wade mumbled. "Oh."

"Well..." Peter drew out.

"Well?"

"Aren't you going to say it?"

"Say what- oh! Oh right! _It_ ," Wade cleared his throat. Peter smiled up at him, silently urging him on. "I... I love you."

Peter grinned. "I love you-" Wade quickly swept Peter up and kissed him before he could finish.

Peter laughed as Wade swung him around. It was hard to kiss through all of Peter's giggling but they somehow managed. It got even worse when Wade started peppering little kisses all over his face and neck. They soon settled down, Wade leaning his forehead against Peter's and smiling at each other like idiots.

"Hey," Wade said.

"What?"

"I love you," Wade replied, giving him a quick smooch.

Peter giggled. "Hey."

"What?"

"Your pasta is boiling over."

"My pa- oh no!" Wade gasped, rushing to the stove where a pot was overflowing with boiling water. He turned off the heat and stirred the froth, but alas, it was too late. "Shit. It's all mush now." He stared at his pot of failure. "Do you want to order a pizza?"

"As long as it has pineapples on it."

"Only on your half, you sick freak," Wade scoffed, grabbing the phone.

Peter chuckled. "I'm going to get changed and sleep for a year now, okay? Wake me when it gets here."

"Mmkay. Hey wait!"

"What?" Peter groaned. He just really wanted his bed.

Wade grinned. "I love you."

Peter sighed, but smiled slightly. "I love you, too."


End file.
